


Carnal Concoctions

by Thesuperrouth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Epic Bromance, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuperrouth/pseuds/Thesuperrouth
Summary: Sam begins to come to terms with this desires. Little did he know, Dean was waiting for it. Probably more entries to come. Sensational Wincest!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Dirty+Bad+Wrong+Hot Supernatural, Supernatural, Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. Things I shouldn't Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes that he can't resist his feeling for Dean any longer. But Dean is ready to tease it out of him! Sensational Wincest!

#  Chapter #1

### Things I shouldn't think

Left in the secluded recesses of the hotel room, the taller Winchester brother was in his element. Sam sat at the corner desk, his laptop flipped open as he anxiously clicked away at the mouse. Research; it was something of the easiest part of hunting for him. After all, he was good at the computer. Well, at least, a lot better at it than Dean. The older brother was off somewhere making another beer run. Even if he was taking longer than usual, Sam cherished the time alone. Every second alone meant his body could relax. Being able to relax didn't happen often of late. Instead, time spent with Dean had been something of a worry. Even being brothers, their relationship was something of...complicated. They were all each other had and that resonated within him. Lately, it had been harder than ever to shake the certain feelings of something more than that. For Sam, the line between brothers and something else had become so much more faded. He couldn't help but sneak glances at the older brother when he wasn't looking. There were also the dreams; those hot and heavy dreams that left him panting in the middle of the night. Dean hadn't seemed to notice, but that was probably a good thing. 

Sam's green eyes looked up from the computer screen, glancing at the soft brown wallpaper of the room. Something of the earthy wallpaper only reminded him of his brother, Dean's rugged yet comforting appearance. _Wallpaper now? Come on, Sam. Focus! Just focus on the research. Forget about Dean..._ His mind tried desperately to reign him back in. It probably would've worked if it weren't for at that moment, the hotel room door swung open. Dean entered, his hand clutching a six pack, as well as a brown paper bag. Carelessly, he placed his load on the corner of the desk, careful to make sure to invade his brother's clean space. 

  
**"Find anything?"** Dean asked, only to get a head shake response from Sam. He felt those hazel eyes fall upon him. Already, Sam could feel his shoulders tensing a bit, his once evenly slow breathing hiked itself up. Against his will, his body was responding to the simple gaze. Sure, Sam didn't want to, but he didn't possess such control anymore. Dean didn't always have such an affect upon him, but lately, Sam could hardly help it. He felt for his brother, sometimes in ways that were far more than just 'brotherly'. Like right now, that woody smell that came with Dean was running through his nose. Damn, it smelled so enticing.

He bit his lip, trying to shake away the feelings. After all, he shouldn't feel them in the first place, right? Dean was his brother, right? Right. What he felt was wrong, absolutely wrong. Hell! It was the very definition of taboo. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to help himself. He couldn't seem to shake off those feelings of forbidden want. The thoughts of his former dreams crawled into his mind and Sam could feel his body growing warmer. Sam could recall his dreams, the hot and heavy feel of Dean against him......the sounds....the smells.....all of his fantasies plagued his mind. Every time Dean entered the room, Sam got caught up on those dreams.

It was at that moment he felt his brother's eyes upon him, staring him down with an inquiry, **"What the hell is up with you, Sam?"** His brow remained raised for a moment or so before he shrugged it off. **"I brought beer....and pie!"** Shuffling through a plastic bag, Dean pulled out his own pie and spared not a moment before shoving it into his own mouth. Damn, Dean freakin adored pie. But there was one other thing that Dean admired and that was Sam himself. Even if his own feelings were a buried secret, they were almost identical to the younger Winchester. Dean was just better at keeping it hidden. Sam on the other hand, couldn't help but lick his lips at the site of Dean eating the pie, squirming uncomfortably as he tried to hide his cravings.

 **"Ok, Sammy. Spit it out. What's got your goat?"** Dean insisted, not even bothering to swallow the pie before talking with his mouth full. _Sammy_....he loved it when Dean called him that. Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eye. Sam gulped, swallowing the lump of fear that had sought refuge in his throat. How the fuck did he tell him? Like, honestly, _how!?_ How did you tell your brother you wanted to taste every last inch of him? How did you tell your brother you longed for him to fuck you absolutely senseless? With anyone else Sam would've never considered being used like that, but with Dean? He yearned for it every second of every day.

Unable to speak, Sam could think of only one option. He waited briefly for Dean to swallow his pie before standing up and planting a well-aimed kiss upon his brother's lips. Sam could practically taste the pie, that pleasurable apple-spiced flavor dancing upon his tastebuds. Sam then pulled back immediately, brows raised in eager anticipation of how the other would react. For a moment, Dean stood there with wide eyes, obviously surprised as all hell. His response almost made Sam lose it though. Perking a brow, Dean questioned in a taunting tone, **"What was that?"**

 **"What do you mean, what was that? It was a kiss. I kissed you."** Sam answered in a matter-of-factly way. Dean just looked back at him, a half proud grin upon his face as he mind-tripped his own brother. That confused expression upon Sam's face was all too adorable. Dean knew exactly how to counter it though. After countless dreaming, he knew exactly how he planned to respond. He liked things to play to his strengths, and this moment was playing an orchestra. 

  
**"Nu uh, all wrong. THIS is a kiss."** He said before grabbing Sam by the edge of his shirt and pulling him into an all too deep kiss. Dean even lingered for a moment, keeping his lips firm against his, waiting until Sam tried to kiss back and then he abruptly pulled away completely. He was still grinning wit accomplishment as he looked at his brother's face, Sam jumping back a bit in a mix of arousal and utter confusion. True enough, Sam had daydreamed about such things as this, but he never expected it to _actually_ happen. It had all been empty wishes up to that point. Now that it was really happening, the younger brother was at a loss for words.  
  
**"D-ean?"  
**  
**"You have _no idea_ how long I've been waiting to do that."** Dean stated in an accomplished tone, his hand still gripping the striped red flannel. He didn't let go. Dean had no plans to let go. In all honesty, Dean had been feeling the same. The secretive yet taunting lust for his brother was no stranger to him. He had felt it for a while. One could've said it was always there, that there was always that tension between the two. But it was more than ones usual tension; it was powerful, it was fierce......but most of all, hungry. Still, Sam was obsessed with doing the right thing....and this was _anything_ but right! 

  
Body going rigid, Sam tried to pretend that he didn't want more; more of those lips, that taste...and other things. **"W-What do you mean?"** Sam questioned, pretending to be clueless. **"What the hell, Dean?!"** He tried to wriggle free of the older brother's hand but it remained clasped tightly to his shirt. They shared the same wish though, each of them wishing their was no fabric between them; that deep taboo desire to be locked in sweet embrace. Sam wanted to feel those arms around him, fingers on him.....skin and muscle. But the fabric between them blocked any sensation, only driving Sam's desire up the ladder. Still, he was doing everything to avoid acting on it, avoiding surrender.   
Dean was the only one to act upon that longing. With confidence, he took a step closer, making sure to be close enough that their chests touched ever so lightly. He wanted to tease Sam, to make their cravings completely undeniable to refuse. His voice leaked with a lustful sparkle, practically sending the younger brother's body in overdrive. **"Honestly, Sam, do you think I'm stupid? I've seen the way you stare, the way those big lumberjack shoulders tense up every time I enter the room..."**

Sam averted his gaze, gulping down worry. It was so wrong, what he was feeling. He could smell Dean with the closeness, feel his heart beating against his chest. Man, the very smell of his cologne...it was practically intoxicating. He couldn't help but get all hot and bothered by it. Yet his mind still held some sense, knew that what he was feeling was entirely inappropriate. It was his brother. Why was he feeling so hot, so bothered by his own brother. _No one_ felt like this; no one should _allow_ feeling like this. Sam was so petrified he didn't even have time to object before Dean proceeded to continue. **"Pretend all you want, Sammy boy. I know what you're thinking; at least, I know what your body wants. I know what mine wants, and that's you, Sammy.... _just you_."** Dean said, shifting even closer to the younger Winchester. He could tell by the look on Sam's face, the closeness was driving his body crazy. Dean couldn't help but be proud of it, the control he had on Sam. Could he really help it? That lust to overpower his little brother was just so sticky sweet. His hazel eyes searched Sam's green ones for a response, finally gaining one.

 **"Isn't it...w-wrong?"** Sam questioned, his voice hushed in a bit of worry, as if someone might be listening. The question had no purpose but to stall. After all, he knew that answer. _Of course_ it was wrong. It was so wrong that at that very moment he wanted nothing but to taste the sweet lips of his own brother again. Sure, he could pretend he didn't feel it, didn't want to; but the feeling was there. It was clear as day, right there. It filled him up with some ungodly desire. The very thought of Dean was enough to make his whole body tremble. Sam wanted to shake it, refuse it, but unfortunately for him, Dean pressed further.

 **"Wrong, right...does it really matter?"** Dean remarked, deciding to tease his brother even more, wanting to drive him absolutely crazy with need. His own hips pressed against Sam's, taunting him through the fabric of their jeans. At the same time, he leaned forward to plant another kiss, even deeper upon his lips. Dean could taste him, and oh, it tasted even better than pie! He felt Sam's attempt to return the kiss and instantly pulled away, a satisfied half-grin upon his lips. **"See? You can't pretend, Sammy. I know you want it."**

 **"What, Dean? Hmm? What do you think I want?"** Sam insisted with a peeved tone. Though he seemed angry on the outside, his insides were practically begging for Dean's touch. Honestly, he had never craved for someone's touch more than he craved for Dean. San ached so badly now for Dean, trying his hardest to igore the call his body was screaming. Sure, Sam could try to pretend he had no idea what Dean meant, but he knew the facts; and the facts that he wanted his brother like a flower wanted the sun. Hell, maybe more. Already, he could feel the arousal growing within his pants.

 **"We both know what that is. You want me, I know it. Hell, I can _feel_ it."** Dean stated as he craftily slipped a hand to press against Sam's pants, feeling the young brother's bulge through the fabric. Sam whimpered, unable to help it as his hips ground forward once into Dean's hand. Alright, so maybe he wanted it bad. Yes, he definitely wanted it _bad._ Still he was all too stubborn to admit it. At the fear of being perverse, he'd try to deny the best he could. **"We shouldn't, Dean. I-it's wrong."**

Dean leaned up close to Sam's ear, refusing to remove his own hand as he rubbed tauntingly against the fabric. He loved to mock him, all too much; it was practically like sweet candy. Not to mention, the way Sam got so frustrated by it was fuckin' adorable.He wondered how far he could tease until Sammy simply broke down. **"I wonder, Sammy...how long have you been waiting? As long as me? _Longer?_ "** He questioned softly, secretly adoring the way Sam's body seemed to beg for it, grinding back into the palm of his hand. **"How about we end that wait, eh Sammy boy?"**

Sam's eyes had closed at the sensation, all too eager to feel those rugged hands against his own skin. At that moment, he was using every cell in his body just to fight grabbing Dean right then and there. He was finding it so insanely difficult to control himself with the way Dean teased him. The man knew just how to tease a body, just how to leave it begging for more. Sam was releasing gasps of desire, his body eagerly trying to grind against Dean's palm. Sam's mind was warning him, insisting that doing anything would be completely wrong. But even if it was wrong, he wanted to let go; he wanted his brother to just take him. As terribly dirty as it was.... he _wanted_ it! Still, Sam used all his willpower to refuse. **"Dean!"** He scolded firmly, taking a step back from Dean's massaging hand. He looked away, hoping the older brother would just give up. His shoulders relaxed with relief, thinking he had won the battle. Little did he know, he left his own flesh wide open for another assault from Dean. Dean dove at his neck, sucking skillfully at Sam's flesh as he tried to make him give in completely. It was a challenge, and Dean loved a challenge.

Sam almost couldn't believe it, that sudden feel of Dean's mouth upon his skin was all too welcomed. He buckled, trying to refuse the release of a soft moan with little luck. He couldn't give Dean ammo; he just couldn't. Unfortunately for Sam, it was too late. A desperate noise reached out into the air, only testifying that Dean's attempt was working perfectly. **"And your body's just _begging_ for it, Sam. Stop pretending. We both want it. Why should we ignore it anymore?"**

Against all senses, Sam's body pressed up hard against Dean, taking his mouth in a heavy, eager kiss. Dean met his fervor back in reply, clearly all too proud he had won that challenge. They kissed, each brother savoring the taste of the other, the feel of their lips pressed against each other. Sam sunk into it for a moment, getting lost in the kiss up until he felt Dean's tongue run along his bottom lip. It was then that he hastily pulled away, his glance averted. No way could he look his brother in the eyes at that moment. Surely if he did, he'd fall hard; he'd beg to be taken right then and there. Instead, Sam released a halfhearted exclamation, **"Really, Dean....it's not....it's not right. I don't--"**

 **"Don't what? You don't want this?"** Dean asked with a raise of his brow. He only received a weak nod from Sam, which only made things all the more perfect. Call it something of a new kink, but Dean was loving the resistance. He loved it cause he knew it was totally untrue. He knew at that very moment, Sam's poor body was begging to be touched. He knew his brother wanted it, maybe so badly that he hurt. He couldn't fool him; his words wouldn't work on Dean. **"Lie, Sam. Go ahead and lie. Doesn't change a thing. I know you're begging for it. Just _begging_ for it."**  
**"B-But...it's _wrong_."** Sam whispered softly, though he couldn't deny, Dean had practically cornered him with his words.

 **"If this is wrong, I don't wanna be right."** Giving Sam one last firm grind of his hips, he abandoned the teasing and turned away from his younger brother, as if giving up. It was a hoax though. Once he gave Sam a moment to relax, he turned on a dime and grabbed him, pressing him up against the wall as he seized him in a thirsty kiss. He felt Sam sigh into his mouth, the tell-tale sign that he had surrendered to feeling. Dean could feel Sam's bulge through his jeans against his own, the feeling of the hardness only edging him more. He didn't care if it was forbidden, he wanted his brother like _freakin mad!_ The way Sam had refused had only made him harder. Sam's denial had only made Dean want him more.

Sam's fingers eagerly worked at the buttons upon his brother's shirt, all to hungry to feel the warm, rugged skin of his chest. Sure, his mind was screaming at himself to stop, to just pull away. But now, there was no turning back. Dean's teasing had revved him up to far to abort. He had no control of himself now. Hell, he didn't even want to turn away. Not now. Not after Dean had teased so perfectly the skill might've well been banned. Even if his mind tried to fight, his own body had already surrendered. Lips crashed together with bruising force, a new passion between them now unlocked. Dean's tongue pressed past Sam's lips, running along the sensitive roof of his mouth. Dean could feel the Warmth of Sam's breath as he moaned out into their mouths. It seemed to motivate his body's desires even furthing, growing even harder.

Finally, mouths broke to breathe, heavy and ragged as their eyes pierced into one another. No words were said, for none were needed. Their eyes told of their passion, their craving for each other. Dean shimmied off his now open shirt before working at his brother's buttons. He didn't give Sam time to remove it completely though as his mouth sought out an attack upon his neck, moving down along the collarbone and onto the now revealed toned skin. The act pulled helpless sounds from Sam's mouth and Dean almost couldn't believe he was making his brother make such telling moans. Every sound seemed to speak of Sam's desire, that taboo need that he had for his brother. Sam was helpless against the pursuit, and honestly, he kinda loved it. Being under Dean's control....it only excited his body more. He could feel his own pants constricting, quickly becoming a torturous prison. _**"Dean,"**_ He whined out softly, his voice breathy as he was completely surrendering to his brother's hungry assault. Dean's teeth lightly grazed the tanned skin, pulling another wanton moan from Sam with ease. He could only grin, letting out a low growl against his brother's neck. **"Say it, Sammy."**

 **"I....I want....you."** Sam whispered in a soft whine, his voice half unsure of whether or not he should even be saying such words. Though he longed for some complimenting statement from Dean, he only got a teasing love bite to the neck. His hips lingered forward in a solid grind, as if to accentuate his own words. Dean was getting off on the way his younger brother was swelling for him, fully enjoying the power and control he had over the man's body. As if not understanding the meaning, he questioned teasingly, **"What was that, Sammy? Didn't catch that,"**

Sam let out a frustrated groan, now finding the clothing between them to be all too painful. Now he was panting with anticipation, his cock throbbing within the prison of his pants. Truly, Dean's teasing was too much for Sam's longing body; and oh, was it ever so longing! Even though Sam had never exactly been with a man before, that was exactly what he longed for with Dean. He had longed for it for so long. Sam could remember growing up, the time he had lurked in one of the hotel closets hoping to scare his older brother. Unfortunately, Sam had ended up getting trapped in there when Dean returned with a girl. Sure, he hadn't watched, but damn, he had heard the pounding! 

Right now, he had no will but to obey his brother's questioning, knowing the fact only made things all the more salacious. He repeated firmer this time, not holding back any longer, **"I _want_ you."** That was exactly what Dean had wanted to hear. It was practically icing on the cake to Dean's ego., music to his ears. Still, he'd be lying if he said he didn't wonder why this didn't feel wrong, why the prospect of being intimate with his own brother didn't appall him. Quite the opposite, it seemed the most arousing thing he could ever do. Just the thought was enough to get him harder than he had ever been. Sure, Dean had his way with plenty of women, but none of them came close to this. No, this was something else entirely.

Anxious to satisfy his desire, he grabbed Sam by the arm, turning them both and driving them in the other direction until the back of his brother's legs hit the bed. Sam sat down, and with newfound confidence, hastily unzipped Dean's pants before him. As his brother's cock was released, he didn't even take a moment to stare before diving for it. He took it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head to pull a loud groan from Dean, **"God, Sammy!"** The older Winchester almost lost it at the sight. It was so insanely hot, watching Sam take him into his mouth. _Damn, it's like he's done this before. HAS he done this before? Sure as hell wants to, though..._ Dean thought as he took in the sight, the feel of his brother's tongue upon the sensitive skin all too glorious for words. Never had he witnessed anything more erotic. The way Sam sucked at the throbbing flesh sent tingles throughout Dean's body. He lost his hand in the lengthy dark brown hair, gripping tightly as he tried to make him take more of him. Hands slid up to fondle Dean's balls as he slurped at the fleshy member. 

Sam didn't refuse, taking the head into his mouth, worshiping his brother's thick member. He had never done something like this before, but he couldn't deny, he kinda liked it. The sounds that Dean was making only made the act all the more rewarding. **"Friggin' hell."** As Sam's head bobbed, Dean only gripped his hair tighter, which made things even more hot. Not even the Asian porn compared to this! If Sam wasn't careful, he'd surely make his brother lose it right there. Sam's mouth engulfed him, feeling the head of Dean's member press against the back of his throat. Suddenly, Dean tangled his hand in the long brown hair of his brother, gripping tightly. Sam had no other choice that to take all of him; and Sam _liked_ it. Being so under control by his own brother, it was better than the dreams he had. He sucked diligently, a devoted slave to Dean's cock. Finally, Dean could take no more, his finger tips curled around Sam's jaw, halting his movements as he stared into those green eyes. He savored the look he got, that look that just screamed _Take me, please!_  
**"D-Dean?"**  
**"Yeah, Sammy?"**  
**"I want you....I want you _inside_ me, Dean."**

Dean had to brace himself upon Sam's shoulder as he held back from losing it right then and there. It was so perfect; those words were just so absolute. Never had he imagined hearing such words from his brother would be so sensationally perfect. Never had he dreamed that something so forbidden could be so amazing. He could only nod, allowing Sam to remove his own pants as he watched his brother's erection be revealed. _Holy god, Sam! Could you be any harder?!_ Dean couldn't believe just how painfully hard Sam was. But the thought only lasted for a moment as Sam turned around, revealing his supple ass to those hazel green eyes. Sure, Dean wondered if he should ask if Sam had ever been a receiving end, but he was pretty sure that he hadn't. Without another thought, he ran a wetted finger along the crack to gently brush upon the light pink, puckered hole. At the feel of the soft flesh, Dean's mind was beaming, _Son of a bitch! This is happening. This is actually happening!_

 **"Please...I need it, Dean."** Sam whined, his voice rolling into a soft moan as he felt one digit enter his satin hole. There had only been a slight twinge of pain, followed by a sensational pleasure Sam had never felt before. Plus the thought of what they were about to do...it was somehow even more arousing to him now. Dean swirled his finger around the muscular ring, easing finger into where it had long since desired to go. As Dean felt such tightness, he gave out a shaky breath. He was certain that whatever happened next would definitely be amazing as fuck. But he also wondered if he'd even make it past one thrust in such a sensationally tight hole. He began to circle his finger again, bringing out a few needy moans from Sam. He could feel his cock grow harder with the sounds, his want reaching a level he never thought was possible. Still, Sam was surely an anal virgin, and two figures didn't seem like enough. Dean knew he couldn't take Sam yet, but the wait was killing him. His mouth prepped his second digit, but he barely managed to get the finger in when he heard Sam's begging voice, **"Please, Dean...just fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me now!"  
**  
**"Don't you want to be ready, Sam?"  
**  
_**"**_ _ **Now!**_ **"  
**Dean bit his plump bottom lip, positioning himself at Sam's entrance. This was it; there'd be no going back now. Even if Dean was half worried that he hadn't prepped his brother enough, his other half was begging to enter. Hell, his cock was already dribbling a bit with anxious anticipation. It'd have to do. Without another thought, he pulled those taut ass globes apart and pressed into Sam's hole, both brothers holding their breath. Instantly, Dean felt the slender tightness grip him and his mind practically exploded. It felt so good, so satiny smooth. _So wrong.....so right._ All those years of secretive wanting finally answered with this. Even though he could feel his brother's muscles tensing a bit at the weak pain, Dean couldn't shake how good it felt to be finally inside him.

Sam grasped at the bed, barely unable to brace himself before the feeling of Dean's hard cock filled his hole. Dean was so thick, so unimaginably filling. God damn, it hurt; yet something about the pain, only made the pleasure feel that much better. It only took a couple grinds for the pain to completely melt away and every ounce of it was replaced with a high like no other. Sam loved it; he absolutely fuckin' _loved_ it! He groaned, the thirst for Dean dripping from his voice. Sam braced himself as he felt him press all the way in, bottoming out inside him. Just as he did, Sam found his body wriggle back, so anxious for the older Winchester to just start thrusting. Against all control, he groaned out another command, **"Fuck me, Dean."**

Dean could hear the hunger in Sam's voice, and honestly, it kinda made him tremble with equal craving. Clearly, his brother had wanted this for a long time. And Dean planned on completely satisfying that craving. He began his thrusts, slow and steady, trying as hard as he could to not just fuck the man senseless; even if he wanted to. He wanted to savor this moment, cherish it forever. Who knew when it'd happen again? Of course, Dean could guess it probably would. Hell, if he could, he'd have it happen many times over. Hearing those wanton moans pour from his brother's lips were icing on the cake. He grasped the younger's hips, his own hold being the only thing to keep him from just plowing away.

 **"Faster, Dean....I wanna be fucked."** Sam pleaded eagerly, reaching back to pull the other's hips closer. He wanted to feel ever inch of Dean, every single inch. His body longed for that sensation, the feeling of his brother's cock filling up every last inch of him. The pain was already subsiding as he was now feeling the riveting waves of pleasure pushing him higher up that ladder towards total ecstasy. Dean dug his fingertips into Sam's hips, holding him firmly as he prepared his moments. Sam could feel Dean up the pace, only warranting stronger sounds from his mouth. Avidly, Sam's hips ground back and he growled out another begging demand, **" _More!_ "**

Dean obliged, though he almost got caught up in the tightness; such tightness he could swear if he wasn't careful, he'd lose his own appendage. For so long he had called Sam a bitch, and now, here he was, making him just that. He gripped his hips tighter, determined not Otto let go, not even if he left bruises. _Hot damn, Sammy!_ He too had many dreams of this, dreams of plowing his brother like there was no tomorrow. Now, he was sweating, every cell in his body scrambling to keep cool with little to no luck. It was so difficult not to just let lose, not to just fuck Sam like an animal. But Dean didn't want to hurt him; he didn't want to cause him any pain, just pleasure.

But now, it wasn't hurting Sam. Now, all the younger Winchester felt was insatiable pleasure. Sam couldn't even keep the sounds from flowing out of his mouth at that point. But even so, his body longed for more of it. He was desperate for more friction, to take even more of his brother's thick, filling member. Man, he wanted so badly for Dean to just ride him, and in eager thirst, his hips bucked back against Dean's. He felt as one of Dean's hands moved up, caressing his skin to his chest. Sam couldn't help but reach for that hand, pressing it hard against him as he feverishly moved back against the other's hips. Dean's other hand gently kneaded Sam's left hip.Slipping from his brother's own hand, he snaked up to take a fistful of Sam's hair, pulling out an erotic gasp from Sam. The younger was eating up every dominant move from Dean. 

Finally, Dean couldn't take the slow and steady pace any longer. He picked up speed, expecting to hear a cry of pain from Sam but instead, was greeted by the neediest sounds he ever heard. It was enough to make him grow ever harder within his depths as he pressed repeatedly against Sam's prostate. **"Oh, Dean!"** Sam whimpered, his hands shooting to grip the bedsheets, knuckles growing white as he now tried to brace himself. His own cock was graciously dribbling with precum, twitching with every move of the man's hips. His legs felt weak, his heart beating rapidly within his own chest. He could hear as Dean let out a low groan of a growl, causing him to grin a bit. It was so satisfying that he could bring equally lewd noises from his brother.

Dean kept plunging in, savoring in the sensations he was feeling. He was grasping Sam's hips with bruising force, determined not to let go until he was finished. It was all so erotic. Sure, he had good fucks in the past, but nothing so carnal, so elating as this. He grabbed Sam by the chest, pulling him up to get a better angle. Just for kicks, he pressed an aggressive assault of kisses upon the back of his neck, rewarded with some lascivious sounds from Sam. They were both so damn close! He could tell by the sounds that his brother was getting worked up by his attentions, and that fueled him even further. He bit down, awaiting more of those sensuous moans. Dean felt Sam's hips buck backwards, harder than before, and he knew he was seconds away from that zenith of ecstasy.

Sam could barely control himself now, hips thrusting backwards hastily as he felt that swell growing within his bones. Dean's roughness was too much, he couldn't go any longer without release. With a lustful cry, muscles clenched suddenly around Dean's cock, trying to milk every bit from him. It worked, for at the same moment he felt Sam bear down on him, Dean ejaculated with a roaring moan. He met him in the climax, spilling deep within him without a second thought. Sam collapsed on the bed as he felt Dean pull out, his body still riding the wave that rippled through to his very soul. Though he could barely speak, Sam's mind continued to repeat a single thought, _That was so much better than the dreams!_


	2. Talk' About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tired of pretending it didn't happen, and finally confronts Dean about their previous coupling while on a hunt. More Sensational Wincest!

#  Chapter #2 

### 'Talk' About It

It had been pretty normal after what had taken place. Dean didn't speak of it, he just acted as if nothing happened. Truthfully, that bothered Sam like crazy. He knew they should talk. After all, there was nothing normal about what they had done. Absolutely _**nothing** **!**_ They were brothers, they were not supposed to be lovers. At least, definitely not fucking. Sure, he knew he should feel a little ashamed, but he didn't. Somehow, someway...it didn't. It only made him long for Dean's touch even more than he did before. There was nothing on Earth that would undo what they had done. Finally, Sam could take it no longer; he _had_ to confront Dean.

Sam rushed around the corner of the alleyway just in time to catch Dean lop off a vampire's head with his machete. **"Good. We got all of them."** Dean exclaimed with relief, wiping off the weapon before putting it in its sheathe. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam just standing there staring. He turned to his brother, staring back at him for a moment as he raised a brow slowly. _Why the hell is he looking at me like that? Dammit Sammy, could you be any weirder?!_ After a second, Dean spoke up in curious questioning, **"What's with the look?"**  
Sam's eyes widened, glancing away for a split-second as he pondered how exactly to approach it. For all he knew, maybe Dean had forgotten? Maybe Dean chalked it up to a drunken dream? Sam, of course, remembered things all too vividly, and ever since, he had found himself craving even more. The touch of his skin, the smell of Dean's musk....Hell, it was practically unbearable how much he yearned for it to happen again, for them to do that again. He desperately craved to be filled up by his brother once more, and he just couldn't ignore it. Swallowing, he finally faced Dean again with locked green eyes and a look that meant business.  
 **"Dean, we need to talk."  
**  
 **"Really? Here? About what?"  
**  
 **"About the other night."  
**  
 **"What about it? If you wanna pretend it didn't happen, then it didn't happen. Just forget about it."  
**  
 **"I don't wanna pretend it didn't happen, Dean. I don't want to forget it. Hell, I had been waiting for it!"**  
At his words, Dean finally froze at the open trunk, blinking as he placed the weapon in its place. Closing the trunk, he looked up at Sam with a dead stare. Even still, his eyes hid a bit of amusement. He was amused Sam had finally broken down, finally told the truth. There was no pretending for either of them now. Still, Dean adored the tease of it, and decided to play with Sam further. Dean grinned coyly, looking up at him with a raised brow. Carefully, he rounded to the side of the Impala with slow steps to where Sam stood. **"You've been waiting for it? How long, Sammy? How long have you been _waiting_?"**

Sam's eyes widened a bit and he looked away, swallowing a gulp of air out of shock. Damn, how did he admit to such words? He had been waiting for so long. Hell, probably since he was fifteen. **"Um...since I was Sixteen."** He hastily lied, adding an extra year to make it sound more natural. It only made Dean raise his brow higher in surprised question. It was a truth, Dean almost couldn't believe how long, for that was long. The thought of little Sammy, thirsting for him to take him....well, it was definitely ego feeding. Sam wished he felt ashamed, even just a little bit. But there was no shame, only want; only desire.

 **"Then why didn't you just go for it, just make it happen?"  
**  
 **"I.....I was ashamed, Dean. I shouldn't have felt something.....something like _that_...for my _brother_."  
**  
 **"Why not?"  
**  
 **"Are you joking, Dean? You're my brother!"  
**  
 **"So? Why not? Why not just go for it? We're hunters, Sam. We go for things, ask questions later."**  
Sam couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh. Dean was right though. Why hadn't he just went for it? He had been so terrified that Dean wouldn't want it. Of course, he was totally wrong. Dean wanted it. Hell, Dean had experienced the same lustful dreams. Maybe even more than Sam had. For years, he had hidden it, buried it deep down where no one but he could reach. It was a little secret he had; one that he planned to make Sam completely aware of. Suddenly, Dean slammed him against the brick wall with too much ease. Sam's breath hitched in his throat with arousal and surprise, all over again. Even though his body stiffened, inside, he felt like jelly. Still, he was more than sure that Dean could feel the half bulge within his own pants. That was one thing Sam could never hope to hide.  
 **"What's wrong, Sammy? The truth too much for you?"  
**  
 **"D-Dean."  
**  
 **"If you really wanted me, _prove it_."**  
And that did it. Without another word, Sam lunged at Dean's cherry plump lips with a fierceness like no other. He had never shown such hunger for any woman, just Dean. And oh my, the hunger he showed! It was like an explosion of lust over took him and there was no denying it. There was no denying anything, not anymore. He held nothing back this time. Even if the very act was completely forbidden in the first place, nothing could restrain him this time. Sam didn't want to restrain himself around Dean any longer, not if it meant denying such desire. He kept pushing the envelope, battling Dean's lip with bruising force.

It was as if some passion-filled fire had over taken Sam, fueling every inch of his actions. He feasted upon Dean's lips like it was his one and only duty. And he couldn't help it, he couldn't hold back now. Now that Dean had given him the green light, he went for it as if it was his only mission on Earth. He kissed his older brother like his life, like everything depended upon it. And Dean loved it, he loved every second of it. It was as if it had become the only way to breathe. He tried to remember when he had ever been so carnal with anyone and he couldn't. It appeared it only happened with his brother.

Sam pressed closer to him, his entire body lining up with Dean's. Clothes against clothes, muscle against muscle. Hell, Sam couldn't help it. He wanted to feel Dean's sculpted form against his own. And he loved the sensation of it all, the desperation their bodies had, craving one another. It was almost too good to be true. As foreign as it was to be so physical, they seemed to both just get off on the fact that it was happening. Well, Dean was getting off on it happening. **"That's it, Sammy..."** Dean breathed against Sam's wanting lips, his voice husky with its own desire. Sam grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and growled back in reply, **"Shut up and kiss me."**

Dean couldn't help hold back a grin before aiming his retaliating kiss with more bruising force. This was a new, wondrous fancy for the older Winchester. He liked the primal passion he had unlocked from his younger brother. It was like fueling a bonfire, a huge, roaring bonfire that seemed to have no plans on dying. Without breaking their lips, he yanked open the buttons of Sam's flannel, eager to trace those toned muscles with his own hand. When Sam was young, he was always so wiry, but now, he had the form of an Adonis. Rough hands met the tanned skin with eagerness, tracing every muscle, every sinewy curve. His hands scoped each detail of his muscle before sliding up to his hair, gripping Sam's brunette locks tightly and holding him back.

When they finally did break to breathe, Dean had to take a step back, letting his hazel eyes gaze upon that chest like it was a juicy, cooked steak. Damn, just the sight of it was enough to make any person drool. It was like some ancient statue, chiseled from tanned marble. Dean couldn't help himself from growing hard at his own view. His own mind short-circuited, actions boiling down to pure instinct. He licked his lips, ogling for a second until he just couldn't help himself anymore. Just as he saw Sam open his mouth to speak, he lunged straight for his brawny chest. Sam didn't even get a chance to utter a single word. All that came out was a throaty moan as he felt Dean's lips, teeth, and tongue work in unison upon his skin. His pursuit continued along his pecs, teasing his flesh and only making him moan louder. Sam whined, feeling Dean's teeth taunt one of his nipples before moving lower. He couldn't help but ponder over what was happening. Hell! What _**WAS**_ happening at that very moment?! How was it that no matter how hard he tried to be the dominant one, he always became Dean's bitch? It didn't matter though. To Sam, the thought of being his brother's rightful bitch was no short of arousing.

Dean's mouth cascaded over his abs, running a circle around his belly-button, before moving even lower along the border of Sam's pants. The younger brother couldn't help but hold his breath as he felt Dean's hands meander along the edge of his jeans and undo his belt. Damn, how many times had he daydreamed about this? Well, not particularly in an alley, but a blow job from the plump, ripe lips of his brother? Hell, yes. Before now, it had always been a wet dream but for once it was actually happening. Of course, Dean wasn't just going to give it to him. Of course, he had to make Sam work for it. Hazel orbs looked up to meet the younger Winchester's pleading green ones.   
**"Well, Sammy? How much do you want this?"**  
 **  
""So bad, Dean."  
**  
 **"I wanna hear you _beg_ for it."**  
God, Dean could be so cruel. He had no doubt that Dean could sense how much he wanted this. And Sam knew it fed the lust between them though. For a second, he had to think on whether or not to even reply. After all, he had wanted so badly to be the strong one, and the way his brother teased just made him weaker. Sure, his zipper was scrapping him to death now. Sure, he could attempt to resist, to be the stubborn Sam he had always been. But Sam didn't **want** to. Hell, he was hard; he was practically dripping for Dean's mouth. He _couldn't_ deny the desire, he just couldn't. He took in a deep breath before finally asking in a begging tone, **" _Please_ , Dean."**

That was all Dean needed; just that simple uttering of 'please'. He could already tell by the look in those puppy-dog eyes, Sam was _begging_ for this. So he'd give it to him. Even if he had never actually done so for a man ever before; he'd do it for his younger brother, he'd do it for his 'Sammy'. Dean unzipped Sam's pants to pull out his throbbing member, getting down on his knees. Gingerly, he licked the head before placing his lips around it. A soft cool rippled from Sam's chest, **"Yes..."** He could feel Sam shudder with pure delight, which only seemed to feed Dean's own ego. He began to use lips and tongue in unison to shower each if of skin of his brother's cock. 

But then, the sounds that came as he progressed? The sounds Sam made, were so salacious, so sinful.....hell, Dean almost lost it at those sounds. Dean could tell that moment his tongue ran along Sam's shaft that he was fulfilling his brother's most desperate of dreams. Something about that made Dean thrilled, all too happy to finally be given the chance to return the favor. Not to mention the power he felt, to have the ability to melt Sam like butter. He could feel Sam growing even harder with simply his mouth's ministrations. Sam could barely take it. It was as if his mind had been blown with the sheer effort Dean was making. He couldn't think, couldn't utter a word; only noises of pure pleasure left him right now. His legs grew weak and he grabbed Dean's shoulder for balance. There was no way he was going to last long; not with his brother's mouth curled around his cock like this. He was almost positive Dean hadn't done this before, but that didn't seem to make a difference. It was Sam's perfect dream, only far, **far** better; _it was real!_

Just as the thought hit him, he felt himself break, releasing into his brother's mouth without even thinking. It was an accident, and honestly, he figured Dean would be completely appalled with it. Instead, the older Winchester literally milked him for all he was worth. His lips finally came off Sam's cock with a pop, meeting those widened green eyes with hazel orbs of determination. **"D-Dean?"** He questioned with a look of both worry and confusion. Sam was sure he was going to be in for a lecture now. But no lecture came. Instead, he was answered by Dean's hasty, gruff voice, **"Get in the back seat, Sam."**

Sam lingered in surprise only for a second before following Dean's orders. He half-wondered if he had been sorely condemn to the back seat, until Dean climbed in after him, his own pants now unbuckled. Before he could pose a question, Dean met his mouth with reignited fervor. There was no anger, only sweet, fiery lust. Sam was surprised, but not about that. He had thought the taste of himself would sicken him; but to his wonderment, it only amped up the desire. The taste of his brother's lips, now even sweeter still. They became joined at the lips for a moment, and nothing could interrupt them.

As his younger brother mused over feelings, Dean was feeling his own rejoicing. In all his memories, Sammy had been in the backseat, but never like this. No, this only happened in his darkest of fantasies. Usually, he didn't even condone sex in his "Baby" without a proper blanket. Dean was always super particular about the rules he established in his prized car. Yet now, as his hands traced down his torso, he had never been so unbelievably excited...and hard as freakin titanium steel. The smell of sweat and leather filled his nostrils as Dean pulled back, glancing at Sam with his eyes piercing through to his soul. That stare exchanged between them would've meant nothing to anyone else, but to the Winchester brothers; it meant _paragraphs_. Of course, how was there any words that could capture what they felt for each other? No word, nor sentence would've been enough. Even if they didn't know why they felt it, it was absolutely there.

As Dean's hands gripped Sam's hips, Sam couldn't help but release a soft sigh. Damn, he loved the feel of those hands on him. It didn't matter that it was wrong, or even that his ass had still been sore from the first time. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Dean's touch ever feeling so glorious; and what was about to come, he knew would feel even better. As Dean's other finger skated gently over Sam's taut hole, he flinched a little, wincing a bit at the tenderness, but still vocally whining for his brother to continue. Teasing Sam's rim, Dean was pleased that he was the one in total control, total power. 

_God!_ Dean loved the way he whined; it was just so damn needy. Sure, he could make most women moan like porn stars, but none of them could replace those wanton sounds from Sam. No, the sounds, the shudders Sam make, were absolutely priceless. Dean took his finger to his own mouth, engulfing it ever so slowly to taunt Sam. Another whine was enough to make the older brother grin as he pulled his finger from his mouth to circle Sam's rosebud of a hole, making his brother practically melt into the seats. Damn, Sam was totally enthralled. Dean was quick to realize his brother was a druggie for the simple feeling of his probing; no one else but _**him!**_

Dean began to scissor his fingers, opening his brother's hole. The feel of Dean's fingers opening him up was just making Sam hard all over again. Hell, he didn't even know he could get that hard in the first place. There was just something between them, some emanating force between them that made him feel so electrified. Still, Dean's fingers only revved him up for more, and he grew anxious as he felt the second finger. **"Dean,"** He whimpered, already too excited to contain himself, only to receive a light chuckle from the older Winchester. He shifted a bit, pushing back against the probing as he felt Dean's third finger enter him. **"I want it, Dean....want you _now_."**

And Dean had no intention of refusing, even if he was savoring the desperate whines of his brother. He couldn't deny it, he wanted it too. Retracting his fingers, he lined himself up at Sam's entrance and pressed in all too avidly with a satisfied groan. The tightness got to him immediately, the warmth only pulled him in more. Sure, he should've been ashamed, he shouldn't have enjoyed it so much; but Dean could not help it. The length moan he coaxed from the younger brother was just icing on the cake. **"Those sounds you make, Sammy.....son of a bitch,"** Dean growled through the tightness, though he could feel himself only getting hard within Sam's chamber.

On the other end, Sam couldn't help his noises, along with his soft whispers of 'yes'. His hands gripped the seat, bracing himself as the slow rolling movements he had been waiting for began. It was that moment that he realized nothing ever felt better than feeling Dean take him. It was something he never expected to happen in the Dean's prized car, but it was happening. The were about to fuck in Dean's precious 'Baby'. It blew his mind. Sam almost thought he might be dreaming all this, that nothing was real, this couldn't be happening. But then an eager pump from the older Winchester was enough to spiral him out of his musings, proving to Sam that this was happening.. And it was exactly what he had dreamt for. Dean couldn't believe how much eager his brother had become and it excited him beyond all words. Hovering over his brother, he couldn't help but grin and admire the view. **"You ready, Sammy?"** He questioned with a cocky raise of his brow. It was another mocking from Dean. Sammy looked back at him, wide wanting eyes. You could tell the fact that Dean was already in him was aggravating to him. The lack of actual moment, it was tease to Sammy. And he had no plans to take any more teasing. Dark green eyes looked up into hazel ones and Sam growled with suddenly demanding tone, **"Fuck me** _**NOW**_ **, Dean."**

Without warning, Dean began his pursuit, pumping into Sam hole with energized movement. Dean was on a mission. He wanted to hear more of those salacious tones, feel every inch of his tightness. His beginning rhythm was nothing soft and steady this time. No, they had past that point and now was the time for decent fuckery. The thrust came emanating with power, almost ruthless. Dean gripped Sam's hips tightly, pulling him closer to give him the access to go even deeper and leaving bruises of his fingertips upon the skin. Sam could only reach his hand back to grip his brother's leg, never wanting this closeness to be broken. No. He wanted more of Dean. He wanted to take every inch, feel Dean's hard cock fill him up. 

The moment Dean felt himself press against Sam's prostate, he knew he had made the winning mark. Bursting up like a choir, the loud flurry of noises rocketed out of Sam that couldn't of been more lewd. They were absolutely trophies to Dean. Never had sex been this rewarding...this _desperate_. There was no place he'd rather be than there in the Impala with Sam; in this way, this perfectly twisted way. Dean soon found it impossible to hold back his own sounds as he sunk ever deeper. It was almost dreamlike. But Dean could feel the flesh of Sam's lean hips and he knew this was more real than anything he ever felt.

Sam couldn't help himself, his body moving back against every thrust. He wanted more of it; more feeling, more friction, more of that lustful high he was experiencing. Hell, he had never felt so high; not even demon blood compared to this. No, that didn't even come _close_. His cock dripped rapidly with precum, throbbing with , it seemed red to the eye. He couldn't hold back anything now, his sounds matching Dean's as their bodies moved in sync. His other hand fumbled for something to grasp, somewhere to hold on before he demanded in a heavy whisper, **" _More!_ "** Honestly, Dean could think of nothing sexier than hearing Sam's hungry command. That desire in his brother's voice only excited him.

So he did what he was asked; he gave more. The sound of their movement grew with every pump, meeting their moans in an feverish orchestra. Dean was sure he'd lose it all too soon when heard Sam repeat the same needy demand, his mind almost overloading as he fathomed what they were doing. He gripped Sam tighter, forcing himself harder into him. Dean received those intoxicating sounds from the younger Winchester and it only pushed him closer to that zenith of pure bliss. That tightness was just so tantalizing...so mindblowingly fantastical. It was then Dean felt the tight pulse as Sam choked out a groan and he couldn't help but follow. Their point of ecstasy had been reached in matched unison. Dean was reduced to long exaggerated thrusts as he spilled deep within Sam as he floated on that sensational high. As deep green eyes opened, they met the older Winchester's hazel orbs with a look of astonishment. They both knew there was no words to say now, their bodies had said _exactly the right words._


End file.
